


Even Better than Cookies

by TiBun



Series: Death's Doll [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing to come home to after a long day working Dispatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better than Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, only explore the possibilities.

“I’m da Papa!” Cecilia announced, marching into the sitting room of the cottage she lived in with her parents. Her long silver-white hair had been pulled down out of their usual pigtails and ran down her back in waves. Her blue-swirled eyes were hidden by the oversized floppy top hat which supported a mourning veil trailing on the floor behind her. Over her shoulder she wore a grey sash, under which she wore a large black shirt. All things she had stolen out of her parents’ wardrobe.

Her father, Jase Dubois, glanced up from his book and chuckled, “Well, if you are Papa, then you are very late for work!” his words were laced with an impressive French accent. His daughter had a hint of the accent, but as her other father was an Englishman, she also had picked up on his accent.

“I am ready!” She insisted, pulling her hands out of the sleeves of the shirt. In her hand she held a baby toy in the shape of her reaper father’s scythe. It was one of her first toys, but even though she’d outgrown rattles, she was rather fond of her scythe. Its handle was very short, and the skull on the end rattled every time it was moved. The blade of the scythe was also dull and made of plastic, ensuring that it was harmless.

“I can see that.” Setting aside his book, the short brunet Frenchman pushed his shaded glasses up his nose to help protect his blue swirled eyes from the daylight. He then approached his daughter and knelt down to her level, “In that case, Daddy needs his kiss! Papa always gives Daddy a kiss!” he tapped his cheek.

She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting her hands tangled in his long ponytail as she pressed a kiss to his cheek with the exaggerated sound effect. She’d started doing it every time she kissed either of her fathers. “Mwwah!”

Jase wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, spinning her around and causing her to get a case of giggles.

"What's all this, then?" an amused, silken voice sounded from the entryway. Jase's husband, Chronus Undertaker, was shedding his trench coat and hanging it on the peg near the door. His silver hair was tied with a black ribbon in a ponytail, glasses sat upon his face, and a sleek, fitted suit hugged his tall, lean but muscular body.

"Daddy!" Cecilia laughed, pointing over Jase's shoulder at her papa, "Look!"

Jase smiled over at Chronus, "What's this? Two Papas?"

"Noooo, silly Daddy!" she giggled, " _I'm_ da Papa! Dat's da Peanut!" she pointed at Undertaker again.

"Wow, Peanut, you got really tall." Jase played along, walking over to his husband to greet him with a kiss to the cheek when the tall reaper bent down to his level.

"That's because I eat all my veggies at dinner!" Undertaker laughed. "Now let me see the Papa!" he took his daughter, peppering her face with kisses.

He turned and carried her over to the sofa, flopping down onto it, "I want Papa-Peanut cuddles!" He set her on his lap and took his hat off her head to put on his own, sighing with content and comfort as it pushed his bangs down over his eyes.

Cecilia giggled and crawled down his reclined legs to his feet, sitting there and grabbing the teddy bear that had been left on the couch the night before.

"Hey, what about cuddles?" Undertaker pouted, finding her out of reach.

"Dis is basically cuddles!" She grinned, hugging her bear.

"But this doesn't count as cuddles, my sweet Peanut!" Undertaker pushed his lip out, childishly and reaching out with grabby hands at her.

"Are you making your Papa cry?" Jase asked, walking into the room with a cup of tea for his husband. "You know how he loves his cuddles."

"Cuddles are even better than cookies!" Undertaker agreed, letting his lip quiver as a whine sounded in his throat.

"Even better than _cookies_?" the little girl gasped with wide eyes as she watched as her Papa nodded.

"Daddy!" she hopped down off the sofa and ran to Jase, "Papa needs da cuddles cuz cookies are important!" she tugged on his vest as she spoke, coaxing him over to the sofa where Undertaker scooped them both into his arms to snuggle them lovingly.

He let out a happy sigh, "This is the best thing to come home to after a long day working Dispatch."

"I loves you, Papa!"

"And Papa loves you, my little Peanut. You and your Daddy." Undertaker smiled, nuzzling her cheek.

"And Daddy!"

"And I love you both." Jase smiled at his treasured family.

* * *

  **-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
